


Eyes

by spaceislife



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Frank's point of view, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceislife/pseuds/spaceislife





	Eyes

Frank is constantly astounded by Red’s eyes. They’re brown, with a little bit of scarring on the skin around them, but that’s not the part that shocks Frank. Nor is it the way that Red doesn’t look Frank in the eyes if it’s not at the asscrack of dawn. He knows that Red’s self-conscious about the way they look, a bit glassy and unfocused, and he hates with every fiber of his being that he knows it’s because some asshole got freaked out when Red was a kid and berated him and his old man for forcing him to see the strange way that Red looks at nothing. It's not even the way that Red’s eyes are always moving independently of the way his head does, drifting away from where Frank knows his focus is. But it’s how beautiful they look that completely astounds him everytime he catches a glimpse of them. They make him feel like he’s drowning in them. Those sightless eyes always feel like they’re boring into him, like Red really is the Devil, and can see his soul, can see every thought in his head, can tell that he’s not a good man, but simultaneously telling him that he is loved. God, he loves Red’s eyes.


End file.
